Talk:Mermaid Lounge
"judging by all of the jugs of Distilled Water, the owner would water down the drinks." Supposition. Or simply the water systems was unreliable for potable water (or what came out of the taps was really bad) and distilled water was served to customers with their meal (since there is extensive kitchen facilities) Testxyz 07:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) What comes out of the taps in Rapture? McDonagh might have prefered brass fittings (as detailed in the Novel) , but other people might have cheaped out. SO Rust from pipes after 15 years (20 by BS2). And both would get whatever goes into the pipes at the other end and with Rapture's maintenance (on the utility systems) falling into great decline you might be lucky to get any water at all. Testxyz 16:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible, either scenario is just as likely. It's all supposition, I guess. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "originally had a more respectable name" Any evidence that it was called anything but the Mermaid Lounge which is a fairly ordinary name and not 'red-lighted up' like The Pearl. They do have a view (dining area) out into the ocean, etc.... The exterior sign looks unmodified and is pretty fancy to have been replaced with some different name (businesses kinda went away as Rapture fell apart) Testxyz 07:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there is any evidence the Lounge had a different name (same goes to Siren Alley itself if you don't mind Sinclair's audio diary), so I suppose that line in the article was hastily written. :Pauolo (talk) 15:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :: ::It's heavily implied that the whole area now named Siren Alley was originally named something differrent, maybe not the "Mason's Quarter," but something else. When it's purpose and name changed, many of the businesses changed as well or simply closed up like the Oceanview Pharmacy. The fact that the sign looks nice is not evidence that the place was originally called the "Mermaid Lounge," as this sign, also very nice, was added after the district rebranded itself. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I still think it is highly improbable that some of the businesses and the district got themselves a brand new front sign when the Pearl, which seems to be the biggest of them in Siren Alley had just wooden boards to change its name. Still, that's just another theory added to it, shame we didn't get more precision on this district's history as opposed to Pauper's Drop. :::Pauolo (talk) 21:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::^^^ :::Alot in Paupers Drop wasnt consistant either. If you look at SInclair Deluxe, it is hardly a flophouse (and this is also many years after Lamb was running the place for its derelict state). Parts around the Diner hardly look like a shantytown 'under the tracks', instead someone redeveloped the area (possibly Sinclair who probably took advantage of a cheap price for the real estate and lower costs at the end of the construction boom) :::Testxyz 07:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC)